


Dusty Skirmishes

by kisstheprincessofpurewhite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gen, graphic depictions of dust, han is a cowboy, inspired by showtunes, leia is a city slicker, loosely based on local history, luke is sherrif, once upon a time in the west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-08-11 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheprincessofpurewhite/pseuds/kisstheprincessofpurewhite
Summary: In the WEST more territory means more power. The REPUBLIC sent settlers with promises of provisions, hoping to expand their land. As the Civil War broke out, The IMPERIAL COMPANY promised to double those provisions to anyone willing to give over the rights to their land. But as the years go by, what was the Wild West is shrinking as civilization bleeds from the east. In the new state of ALDERAAN, the city of SCARIF has annexed several small towns and villages nearby, most recently the small village of JAKKU. In the nearby TATOOINE, Sheriff LUKE SKYWALKER and Mayor ACKBAR worry their dusty town is next.





	1. Chapter 1

Leia couldn’t find the mayor anywhere. She had been given leave early from her job at the mayor’s office that day--which had frustrated her enough. Only for her to not, first, find her brother at their small shared home or in his office. She had checked the saloon and the town meeting hall where she found that the mayor was also missing. This was very suspicious, and unlike her brother. Though Luke wasn’t the most open man, he didn’t believe in keeping the goings on as sheriff a secret. Especially now, after receiving the news of Jakku’s annexation, Leia felt secrecy wasn’t going to get them anywhere.

She checked the bank next, poking her head into the open door only to take it out quickly when she saw who was inside. A voice called her back in as she turned away: “Can I help you, Miss Organa?”

She turned back to face Threepio, the town’s banker, and stepped into the building.  

“Mr. Threepio, sorry to bother you, but have you seen the sheriff or the mayor?” She asked, taking her wide-brimmed hat off and holding it to her chest.

“Thought you had them both on a tight lease.” The voice belonged to the very man Leia had tried to avoid seeing. Two men stood at the other end of the counter, one filling out a form. They were covered from head to toe in cotton and leather, as well as dust of course. Everything west of the Dagobah River was covered in dust, especially in Tattooine. There wasn’t a door in town closed all day and night, except the town meeting hall and her brother’s office. With such infrequent rain, the townspeople had never felt the need to shy from any kind of weather except the occasional dust storm. Leia remembered girls in school back east who had squealed and shrieked at dirt, lifting their skirts up at the mention. If only they could see her now with the dust on her boots, dust on her skirts, dust in her hair, and--she was sure--even dust in her teeth.

“Mr. Solo, Mr. Chewbacca, a pleasure as always,” she said to the two men. Upbringing and decorum in this situation dictated that she not say what she actually thought when at the sight of these two men. Which was, in fact, the complete opposite of what she had said.

The cowboy tipped his hat slightly, leaning on the counter with a smirk. “Ma’am.” The Indian at his side also bowed his head slightly, but any other movements were imperceptible by the buffalo fur poncho he wore.

“Haven’t seen a cattle train in months. What brings you two gentlemen to Tatooine?” Cowboys in town meant yet another thing Leia would have to worry about, as if the news about Jakku wasn’t enough.

Mr. Solo seemed to finish whatever he was doing and brought his paperwork to Threepio. “Business.”

Leia narrowed her eyes and tried not to curl her lip. “What business would bring you here?”

Threepio stamped his document and handed it back to him. “None of yours, sweetheart. Nice to see you.” Mr. Solo walked past Leia with no more than a tip of his hat, Chewie on his heels shortly after. She watched them both walk away, chewing on the past few minutes.

“What did they want, Threepio?” she asked, finally.

“I’m afraid that’s confidential, ma’am.” Threepio had always been a stickler for the rules, and normally Leia agreed with him, but these were desperate times... Leia leaned over the counter and grabbed the receipt for Han’s paperwork. She got one good look at it before Threepio grabbed it back out of her hand.

“He opened an account?” Threepio shoved the receipt into a drawer and started to give her some sort of lecture, but she was barely listening. Han Solo had always been a drifter; he was a steer driver for Jabba the Hutt. He only stopped in town to wet his whistle at Mos Eisley’s Saloon or harrass Luke with general cowboy tomfoolery. If he’d opened an account, it must mean he planned on staying in town for a long period of time. Town law stated that a bank deposit was necessary to start a tab at Mos Eisley’s or the hotel. It was to discourage drifters from drinking the town dry and leaving with the next cattle train.

Threepio had gone on as Leia pondered this revelation. “It is generally expected that a level of decency be upheld in this business. After all, things aren’t what they used to be for good reason. You can’t just point a gun at a teller and expect the sheriff not to be called.”

Leia nodded at Threepio’s comment, but two figures caught her attention as they walked up the main street past the bank. She dashed away as Threepio kept talking, catching up next to Luke as she fit her hat back on her head.

“Afternoon,” Luke said to her, tipping his own hat and the Mayor extended her the same greeting.

“What are we to do?” she asked, not wasting any time with pleasantries.

“Well, the mayor and I were just about to get a drink over at Mos Eisley’s. You’re welcome to join us, Leia.”

“No, I mean about Scarif.”

Luke sighed, but kept walking. “I reckon you heard the news about Jakku then.”

She nodded. “You know what that means, don’t you? Jakku is a scrap a land with nobody and nothing in it, but the area has gotta be 30 parsecs across. They’re trying to acquire more territory to gain more power in the state legislature.”

“They haven’t been the first, have they? There was the Imperial Company’s death squad coming at us last year, trying to take our land out from under us,” Mayor Ackbar reminded them, huffing as sweat dripped down his red face. He had never been the most athletic of men.

“We took care of them then, didn’t we?” Leia asked, as they passed the barbers.

“Then they had at least 20 hired guns coming at us,” Luke huffed. He needed no reminder of the events that occurred over a year ago. “Things are different now, the folks over in Scarif are using bureaucracy and in that crapshoot you can’t just point a gun at someone who don’t like you. That don’t hold up in a court of law.” He sounded firm, and she knew he had thought long and hard about this.

“I wasn’t suggesting we point a gun at anyone.” A sharp gust of wind kicked up a cloud of dust, and the trio leaned their hats into the cloud to shield what they could of their faces.

“Then what’re you suggesting, Leia?” Ackbar had always stood up for her, always believed in her. When the denizens of the town had expressed distaste in a woman being so close to him, he’d asked if anyone with more experience in secretarial work could come forward, they could have her job. Between finishing school and private tutors, there were few men even east of the Dagobah River as qualified as Leia. He had faith in her, and she hoped not to let him down.

“Beat them at their own game somehow.” Luke stopped then to look at her. She brushed what little dust she could off the front of her dress and cleared her throat.

“It isn’t just our little town against the elements and the raiders anymore. Alderaan’s transition from territory to state should mean that the state should take care of us. And if we don’t want to be a part of the city of Scarif, we shouldn’t have to be.”

“So, you’re suggesting we go up to the capital and ask all pleasant-like to not be annexed pleased?” Luke asked.

She knew he didn’t mean to denigrate her, but his words were still harsh. “No, but there has to be some recourse through the government. We just have to find it.”

Luke nodded in understanding. “I’ll chew that cud for a while, we’ll think of something.” They continued to Mos Eisley’s. The player piano always played the same tune at Mos Eisley’s, but in a town such as Tatooine, everyone still did their best to keep it wound up and in good condition. It played the same tune it always had as the trio entered the saloon. Luke ordered whiskey for the three of them, and the bartender whistled in acknowledgement. Leia hung her hat on the small hatrack by the door, smoothing down her pinned back hair as she took a seat next to her brother at the bar.

Several people approached Luke, asking if he’d heard about Jakku. Luke answered yes he had heard about it, that it was a crying shame, and not to worry about the town.

“But what if we’re next?” Wedge Antilles asked, clearly concerned. “First those Imperial thugs last year, and now Scarif itching at our border? What’ll we do, Luke?”

“Luke’ll take care of ‘em, just like he did with those Imperial bastards.” The voice came from the other side of the crowd, Kes Dameron most likely, but Leia couldn’t see.

Luke shook his head. “This ain’t the same kind of fight, folks. And don’t nobody be worried about annexation until I says so. Got it?”

That seemed to pacify most everyone in the saloon, they soon returned to light conversation and dispersed. Leia went back to her drink. Someone was now standing at her elbow, and she could smell cows.

“Didn’t think this was your kind of place, sweetheart.”

She took a sip of the watered down whiskey, still not looking at him. “And what kind of place did you picture me in, Mr. Solo? All the good flophouses are back east.”

“What’s a girl like you doing west of the Dagobah River anyway? Got lost on the way to a dinner party?”

She only smiled, finally looking at him. “I should ask you a similar question.”

He raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Picturin’ me at a dinner party?”

She scoffed. “As if they’d let you in the door. No, what I want to know is why you opened a bank account here? Our town charm finally convincing you to settle down?”

“Spyin’ on me, sweetheart?”

Leia took another drink. “See, you’re wrong, Mr. Solo, about what you said in the bank. Anything that happens in this town _is_ my business. And if you want to continue living in this town, I suggest you get comfortable with that.”

“Who says I wanna live here?”

Leia shrugged. “I have no idea, Mr. Solo. The nearest brothel isn’t for another 8 miles or so. WE don’t have the best saloons or ties with the Hutts. And yet you opened an account here.”

“Guess they don’t teach you to not be nosy at fancy grammar schools. Came into some money. Wanted to make sure it’s kept safe.”

Leia tossed back the rest of her drink. “Liar.”

His smirk fell. “How-”

“There are plenty of banks in Scarif with better protection and nobody would question some scruffy-looking steer herder putting money in there.”

“Now you wait just a moment-”

The swinging doors to the saloon burst open, hitting the wall with a smack as someone ran in and straight to Luke. “Sheriff! Sheriff! There’s a wagon seen coming towards town!”

“Who is it?” Luke asked.

“No idea!”

Luke slid off his stool, and set his hat back on his head. “Leia, go home. Wedge, Ezra, let’s go.” He headed out the door at a fast pace with the two men in toe. Leia also slid off her stool, running after them, her skirts balled up in her fists.

“He said to head home, sweetheart!” Mr. Solo’s voice called out behind her.

She heard his footsteps behind her, and only raised her skirts higher to run faster. By the time she had caught up to the trio in front of her, they had reached the wagon in the center of town. It was pulled by two horses that bucked and kicked at the cart.

“Stay back, Leia!” Mr. Solo spit at her as she slowed to a stop and he hurried to help calm the horses down.

Holding the reins of the horses was a young woman, no more than Leia’s age, in a white cotton nightgown and shawl. Her hair was long and not tied back. She looked as though she had just gotten out of bed. Her cries and tears were furious as Leia climbed the side of the cart to help her down. Some of the wives had come out and one produced a cotton quilt to wrap the hysterical woman in.

“It’s alright, you’re alright,” the women told her, rubbing the stranger’s arms and back.

“What happened to you?” Leia asked, but the woman only babbled and cried.

The horses had calmed down now, and the men were slowly coming around to take a look at the lady they’d saved.

“We should get her to Doc Madine.” It was Luke who spoke.

“C’mon.” Leia took the woman in her arms and she ushered her to the Doctor’s house with Luke shortly behind.

* * *

“You’re sure it was the Imperial Company?” Luke asked, thumbing his own arm. He stood on the opposite side of the small room, Leia sat next to her, a concerned look on her face.

The young woman nodded, holding the mug of coffee in her hands. She had changed into one of Leia’s spare gowns, and had calmed down shortly after entering the doctor’s house. The doctor had checked over her briefly, and told them she was fine, just shaken up. He’d left them alone and the young woman told them her story. She was Jyn Erso, the daughter of a wealthy man who owned a plantation less than 50 parsecs away from town. She thought her father must’ve gotten on the wrong side of the Imperial Company, because they had come last night. Her mother had woken her up in the middle of the night and instructed her to grab as much as she could carry and put it in the wagon. Soon her mother put her in the wagon too, and told her to ride until they sent word for her.

“But how are they going to find me all the way out here? How will they know where to send the message?” she asked, sobbing again.

Leia rubbed her back as she looked at Luke. He was sure she was thinking the same thing as him, that it would be very unlikely the Erso’s would be able to send any sort of message now.

“You can stay with us as long as you’d like,” Luke told her. “Forever if it suits you. We’ll be able to find you some work in town. We could even arrange a wedding, if you’re looking for that sort. Maybe we’ll be able to send a party out to check out what might be happening to your house.”

There was a knock at the door, and Luke peered out and then opened it fully. It was Ackbar.

“Forgive the intrusion, but the men found something in the wagon I thought the two of you might be interested in this.” Ackbar held out five books to Luke, who took them in his hands Leia appeared at his elbow to take one in her hands.

“Books?” he asked. “Why might we be interested in books?”

Leia took one and turned it over in her hands. It was brand-new, freshly bound, with only a thin coating of dust from the road, none inside. Luke could barely remember the last time he’d seen something so clean.

“‘State laws’?” Leia asked, reading the spine. “They’re law books for the state of Alderaan.”

“My father got those from the governor himself,” Jyn said. “I didn’t even remember taking them.” She sniffled. “Why are they going through my things?”

“I asked my men to take your things to my office, and they’ll be locked away and safe there.” Luke showed her one of the five volumes. “Have you read these?”

She shook her head, taking one and opening it. “No, I- I never even paid any mind to them before now. Why?”

“We could sure use someone who knows about state law right now,” Luke said.

“What do you need to know?”

The twins looked at each other before looking back. Leia spoke first. “A city near our borders is threatening annexation of our town. We don’t want that to happen. If there was a law regarding that…”

Jyn flipped through the pages. “I’ll find it for you.”

“You don’t have to-”

“Please, it’s the least I can do for helping me.”

“You have no idea how much of a favor that is to us, ma’am,” Luke said. “I should go and make sure all your stuff is alright, hope you feel better, ma’am. Leia, put her in the spare room and don’t wait up for me.” He hoped she would listen this time, it was getting too late for her to be running around town like she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should clarify a few small timeline/worldbuilding things. The Republic is a very loose analogue for the US. The Civil War happened less than 10 years prior, putting this early 1870s. The Dagobah River is a stand-in for The Mississippi. Coruscant is in what we would consider to be New England. Corellia is a southern state (which goes a bit against the source material because I'm pretty sure that its supposed to be like Detroit, but such a detail is irrelevant when automobiles haven't even been invented in this AU).  
> Anyway, those are the relevant details (I think), although I think the story is pretty straightforward enough that you don't need to know them intimately. If anything is confusing, please comment and I'll try to clarify without spoiling anything. Thank you for the support.

“I had enjoyed reading before this,” Leia said flippantly, rubbing her eyes as she reread the same paragraph about the size of city roads.

Jyn chuckled. “I had as well.” She pushed a cup of hot tea towards Leia and sat back down.

“I didn’t even know we had tea,” Leia said as she took a sip of the hot beverage. She sighed inwardly, happily. She hadn’t had any decent tea since the train ride out of Coruscant, nearly five years earlier. She told Ackbar that she and Jyn would try to find what they could from the volumes, and wouldn’t be coming back to her secretarial work until after they were done. “Any progress?”

Jyn cleared her throat and quoted: “Telegraph lines may not exceed 5 parsecs unless in the case of near urban areas, then its 3.”

“Well, we each finished one, just these and the last one between us.”

As the afternoon wore on, Leia decided to stretch her legs and take a walk to the sheriff’s office to see how Luke was doing. The door was partly open when she arrived. She opened it all the way slowly and stepped in to hear the middle of a conversation.

“-You’ve got to understand, Luke. I may seem calm about this, but I’m in real trouble here. Jabba don’t take kindly to theft.”

“I’ll do what I can, Han, but I’m afraid I’ve got a lot on my plate.” Luke stood to pour himself more coffee as Leia stepped into the room.

“Doing what? Watching after run away wagons and that crazy sister of yours?”

Leia cleared her throat and the cowboy whipped around, taking his hat off when he saw her. “Miss Organa, I didn’t see you there.” She ignored him.

“How goes the hunt?” Luke asked, sitting back at his desk.

“It’s going, slow, but going. Just came to check on you.”

Luke gave her a wide smile and raised his coffee to her. “Thank you kindly, sister. I’m doing just fine.”

“You sure? It’d seem you got someone on the wrong side of the bars in here.” Leia looked pointedly at Mr. Solo. “What’d you steal from Jabba?”

“Hey, I didn’t steal nothing!” He pointed his hat at her, a serious look on his face. He’d left his chaps at home today it would seem, as well as his Indian shadow.

“Anything.” Leia corrected. “You didn’t steal anything.”

“Exactly!” He shrugged. “Jus’ let a few steers go is all.”

Leia’s eyebrows shot up. “Why? What good is a cowboy that can’t keep track of his cows?”

He scoffed at her. “You think I just felt like it, sweetheart? If you were there, you’d understand.”

“I doubt it. You know that Jabba won’t forget this.”

He looked as though he was about to explode as Luke slammed his empty tin cup on his desk. “Alright, I’m done with my coffee and also with the two of you. Get out, both of you. Han, I’ll let you know if I can help you somehow, and Leia, I’ll be home later, come see me if you find something.”

Leia stormed out before Mr. Solo could, holding her hand over her eyes as a particularly big patch of dust was kicked up by the wind. Normally the dust would settle down after a bit, but this was escalating to a full on storm.

An arm wrapped around her and she felt herself get tucked away from the wind. “Careful you don’t blow over.” Mr. Solo’s voice was right in her ear and sent chills down her spine.

“Let me go!” she demanded firmly. He didn’t seem to hear her, only pulling her closer as the wind picked up even harder. As the wind settled down she pushed against him and brushed off as best she could. She bid her heart to beat slower, it wasn’t as if the gesture was anything other than hiding from the dust.

“Easy, don’t get excited!” He shook the dust off of his hat and out of his hair, only messing the brown mop even further. She tried to catch his eye but he had them cast downwards. She told herself that it was just his windblown face, and not that he was blushing.

“I’m not one of your horses, Mr. Solo. And it doesn’t take shielding me from a dust storm to get me excited.”

He smirked and she was sure he was going to say something smart when the wind started to pick up again. “C’mon, let’s get you inside.” They linked arms to run towards her and Luke’s house, shutting the door behind them. They brushed off just inside the door, Leia careful to keep her eyes at the floor as Han hung his hat next to her own on Luke’s peg. She peeked out the curtain and cursed under her breath. The cowboy in her foyer wasn’t going anywhere for awhile.

“Care for some coffee, Mr. Solo?” she asked him.

“Love some, Miss Organa,” he said, following where she gestured into the kitchen.

“Leia, Leia, I think I’ve found-” Jyn burst in holding one of the volumes just as Leia finished pouring her and her guest a cup. She reached for another glass as Jyn took a step back and Han stood from his seat at their tiny dining table. “How do you do, I didn’t know that you’d be coming Mr…”

“Miss Jyn Erso, I’d like you to meet Mr. Han Solo,” Leia said, pouring Jyn a cup as well.

“Mr. Solo, it’s good to meet you.”

“Ma’am,” Mr. Solo said, nodding his head, grimacing as Jyn actually curtsied to him. Leia did her best not to laugh at the sight.

“Sit both of you,” Leia said, bringing the two of them their coffee and sitting with her own. “What did you find, Jyn?”

She looked up from the book to Leia to Mr. Solo, asking a silent question.

“If you’re wondering whether I trust him, the answer is no. But the circumstances require strange bedfellows, it would seem.” She heard Mr. Solo cough slightly into his coffee, but ignored hm.

Jyn opened to the page she had bookmarked with her finger and turned to face Leia, tapping an underlined bit of text. Leia leaned over to read, conscious of Han’s proximity as he too leaned over to get a closer look.

“Annexation of a village or town by a given city must require (A) a shared border between the two areas in question, and (B) a consensus of the peoples of both areas in the form of a representative’s signature on the proper Form #208.5,” Leia read aloud. She puzzled through the language for a second before speaking. “So, they couldn’t annex Tatooine without the town’s consent? That’s all we need?”

Jyn shook her head. “A ‘representative’ is not defined. Not even as a resident of the town, much less an elected one. They could have anyone sign it and it would be considered legally sound.”

“Those dam- er, those crafty sons of- uh…” Mr. Solo stumbled over his words, trying not to swear.

Leia rolled her eyes. “Kindly say what you mean plainly, Mr. Solo, without fear of offending us. Or else we will be here long after the dust settles.”

“Well excuse me for trying to maintain my manners, Miss Organa. Mrs. Solo didn’t raise a savage.” Leia scoffed but he ignored her. “What I mean to say is that those bastards up in Naboo have to make everything so complicated. Nothing they say means what they say and you’d have to look out for things you didn’t say.”

“You’re very right Mr. Solo, and in this case, it will help us,” Jyn said.

“How?” Leia asked.

Jyn quoted: “Annexation of a village or town by a given city.”

“Yes, we are a town. The town of Tatooine.” Leia was having a hard time following her, while Jyn was beaming with such pride.

“Yes, but what if we weren’t a town? Instead, we were a city?”

* * *

 

Han told himself he only followed the women to make sure they didn’t get swept up by the dust. After explaining the plan to Miss Organa, the two women decided to make a mad dash to the sheriff’s office to explain the plan to Luke. Han had insisted that it could wait until the wind settled, but the two women were determined not to waste a moment.

He’d heard tales while on the trail about dust storms that swallowed entire towns, burying families, livestock, and buildings overnight. The skies went black in the middle of the day and not even Jesus himself would face his father’s wrath that day. The storms were a plague sent to cleanse the west, some said. Of what it was was meant to cleansed of, Han could never get a straight answer. That was the problem with those religious types: all faith and no clarity. He could’ve used a god a time or two in his life. When he was scared for his life on the battlefields against the Yanks, when he was starving in his barracks, or when those raiders pointed their shotguns at him and barked: “Just keep herding them, there’s a clearing ahead. You’re coming with us.” Each time he’d made his own god, been his own salvation. He’d gotten out of that battle alive, skipped town when the army pay wasn’t good enough to justify starving, and he’d broken through that fence. The steers needed little encouragement to run free as he and Chewie galloped away. It was Greedo, a fellow steer driver who had broken the news to him in D’Qar, that Jabba had put a 1,000 credit price on his head. He’d left Greedo bleeding out under the stars behind the saloon, calling out for his relatives below the border.

As he lead the two women across the street to the sheriff’s office in Tatooine, Han wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one.

“Let me get this straight, you want to become a city because of a technicality?” Luke repeating, seemingly unconvinced.

“The law states requirements for a town or a village to be annexed by a city, but there is nothing that says that a city can annex another city,” Miss Organa said, triumphantly. She had brushed off some of the dust from her face and front, but didn’t seem to mind the other layers she had accumulated. Han had met only a handful of women from back east since crossing the Dagobah, and none ever like Miss Organa. The other women shut themselves away from the dust, covering themselves with shawls and veils and holding handkerchiefs to their mouths, scared of even one speck on their shoes. Miss Organa though, while she didn’t revel in the stuff like an animal might, she continued her life despite it.

“But there isn’t anything that says it can’t,” Ackbar clarified.

Miss Erso nodded. “It’s new ground, but it is unlikely to go through. Once Tatooine is considered a city, it will be on equal footing with Scarif in the eyes of the state. There is no precedent for one city to overtake another.”

Luke nodded. “What does it take for a town to become a city?”

Miss Organa produced another volume as Han stood to pour himself another cup of coffee. He looked out the window to see that the sun was setting, but the wind had settled. He should be finding Chewie and talking about their next move. He loathed it, but the most likely plan was to ride further west into Hoth territory, maybe join a wagon train through the mountains. The stories of the poor folks crossing the mountains kept him up at night, but there was little he could do this side of them while Jabba had a price on his head. He considered going to Jabba and begging for a second (although, more like a third or fourth) chance, but he knew that his most recent indiscretion along with his gambling debts wouldn’t be worth taking him back. Most likely what would happen is that they’d take him and Chewie out back, tie him to a post and shoot him like a dog. Then who knows what they’d do to Chewie, maybe set him free covered in Han’s blood, framing him as a cannibal. As if Wookies didn’t have it hard enough since the white settlers had pushed them all the way past the Dagobah River.

Han didn’t want to run. He was getting tired of running. And no matter how far west he went, he knew that the east would catch up with him eventually. Times were changing, and the west was dying. Maybe the dust was sent to cleanse the land of the West itself, and of men like him who profited off of it.

“Han, c’mon,” he heard Luke say, and he looked up. “Town meeting, right now.”

“Look kid, I ain’t a part of this-” Han took a drink of coffee as Luke took a menacing step towards him.

“You live in this town now, Han. This concerns you directly.”

Han shrugged. “What do I care if Scarif comes in and takes Tatooine over? They probably know more about being a city than you bunch of yahoos do anyway.”

“If we get taken over by Scarif, that means more people will move here, won’t they?”

Han nodded, shrugging. “‘Spose so.”

“More likely Jabba will come and find you then.”

Han just shrugged. “I’ll skip town before that happens.”

Luke seemed shocked for a second. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“There isn’t a lot I wouldn’t dare do to save my own skin, kid, you oughta know that by now.”

Luke sighed. “How much’s the bounty on your head?”

“1,000.”

Luke whistled. “Look, if you help us avoid annexation by Scarif, we can see about paying the bounty and then you’re free to go wherever you’d like.” Han thought a moment nodded. That didn’t seem like a bad trade, and Hoth Territory would still be there whether their hairbrained plan succeeded or not. “You could head west, you could go back to steer driving.” Luke cleared his throat. “Maybe stick around, get a piece of land and settle down. Start a family.”

Han gave him a side-eye, frowning. “You really think I’m the marrying type, Skywalker?”

Luke shrugged. “Well, I’d like to see that Miss Erso married to a good man, someone that’d keep her safe. But from what I seen, you prefer a different woman.”

Han didn’t move or look at Luke, only at his empty coffee cup. “I’m not sure who you mean, sheriff.”

Luke scoffed but turned away. “Don’t even think about doing something stupid ‘til this is over and that price is off your head. Then we can discuss your living and job situation.”

Now Han truly was lost. “Luke, I’m not sure what you mean, really. My living, my job-”

“I’m sure that you know exactly what I mean. And if you think I would let my sister marry anyone without a good job and a good home, I’m not sure you know me at all.” Han’s jaw dropped, but Luke only moved towards the door. “I expect to see you at the meeting, I’m glad we could have a chance to discuss.”

* * *

 

It had taken a while to rouse everyone from their late afternoon/evening routine and herded into the town meeting hall. Leia could’ve really used a cowboy at that moment. Unfortunately, it seemed the local one was only around when she would rather he was anywhere else. Luke was nowhere to be found either, and Ackbar refused to start until the sheriff was present.

Finally he arrived, with Mr. Han Solo just behind, surprisingly. She was sure it showed on her face as he caught her eye when he looked up before looking down and sitting near the back. Perhaps she had misjudged him, maybe he did care about the town.

Luke took his seat next to Leia where she sat, fountain pen at the ready to take the meeting down as a seminal moment in their small town’s history. Ackbar began by banging his gavel and thanking everyone for coming, apologizing for dragging them away from their dinner.

“Is this about Scarif? Are we being annexed?” a voice came up from the crowd, Kes Dameron. A murmur grew among the townsfolk as they all proclaimed their distaste at being taken over by the city nearby.

Ackbar banged his gavel again and demanded order. “Now, now, no need to panic. This is not about annexation. I have other news. I wish to bring our small town into the future. I have spoken to the elders, consulted the law, and prayed a great deal. And I would like to put the motion forth to make our little town into a proper city.”

A gasp went up as people talked once again. Wedge Antilles stood, hat in hand. “Why would we want to be a city, mayor?”

Ackbar nodded. “There are certain benefits to being a city over a town. Postal route, better schools, and representation in the capital. The state is new, the country is growing, and, like I said, our town deserves to join them in the future.”

Ezra Bridger stood, tipping his hat to the mayor. “What will it take to become a city?”

“A few minor adjustments. We will have to take a proper census for the population requirements, have a section of land for a school to be built, and fill out some paperwork.”

The crowd seemed to like this idea, and it was put to a vote. It passed with only a few naysayers. The town was dismissed, and Luke stood as Leia finished up the document and put the mayoral seal on the bottom. 

“Let’s go home, Leia,” Luke said, holding out his hand.

“You don’t feel bad lying to the town?” Her voice was quiet.

Luke shrugged. “I don’t see it as lying, we told them what we have to do in order to become a city.”

“But we don’t have the population to be considered a city.”

“We will, there’re seven towns with borders that touch Tatooine county. We’ll get the people.”

“What makes you think they’ll want to join us?” She looked up at him. He had his hands on his belt and a placid look on his face as he surveyed the people leaving. The star pinned to his chest gleamed in the lowlight.

“What choice do they have? What choice do any of us have?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the idea for a Western AU by listening to the Desperate Measures soundtrack. https://open.spotify.com/album/7unPjNn0ra5UMUnJzp5uWx?si=tVpEvWg6R1mp1_cqCuDC-g  
> This fic does not share any plot details with Desperate Measures, but it put me in the right mood. Ya know? Thanks for reading, comment if any of the worldbuilding is confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

The town Yavin--just as dusty as Tatooine if not more so--was chosen first for their proposition strategically. It was the closest out of the seven though the smallest, but Luke knew they had the best chance there. He could feel it. And if he could convince one, no matter the size, then that made his cause that much stronger.

He, Leia, Han, and Chewie had saddled up early that morning to head to Yavin before the town could gossip about what they were doing. Wedge had been left as acting sheriff with strict orders not to send for them barring extreme emergency. When he asked Luke why he was leaving, he only told him it was city business. Miss Erso was left with Mrs. Antilles for the day. Luke felt that he was probably being too hasty looking for a suitable man to take her on. But Ezra and a few others had visited the Erso plantation the day before and come back affirming his fears. Luke felt it would be better on his conscious to know there was one less lonely and vulnerable soul on the earth.

As for his choice in companions that morning, Luke felt it best not to leave Han alone in Tatooine and keep him under-heel for now. Chewie went wherever Han went, and Leia knew the plan better than anyone. Besides, where they were going, the people might receive their proposition better from a woman.

As they approached the town, he could see a small party on horses approaching to meet them. Sheriff Andor and his lackeys, no doubt. Luke could tell from half a parsec off. Though the title of “Sheriff” had been granted to him by the town, it was no secret that Andor cared very little for its safety so long as any trouble didn’t interfere with his boss’s business.

“Skywalker,” greeted Sheriff Andor, from the front of his trio. “Ma’am. And Mr. Solo, thought you’d sworn off our little town.”

“I’m here for business, sheriff, rather than pleasure,” Han quipped. Luke couldn’t see, but was sure he was smirking.

“I’ll be sure to break the news to the girls, they’ll be relieved.”

Luke chuckled but then straightened his back. “Sheriff Andor, as much as I’d love to stay out here in the hot sun to talk, my sister, I’m sure, could use some refreshment.”

“From what I’ve heard of her, she doesn’t seem the type to melt in the sun.” Andor nudged his horse nearer to Leia’s, causing Han to put his horse in between the two of them. Luke grimaced.

“We’d like to see Ms. Jade, we have some business to discuss.” Luke desperately wanted to move this into the town before any one in his party did something stupid.

Andor nodded, turning his horse around and back towards town. Luke nudged his horse forwards passing in between Andor’s companions. He heard Han, Leia, and Chewie follow him, and he was sure the other two followed them. They were effectively trapped.

They dismounted and tied their horses up outside of the biggest building in town. A three-story building yellowed by sun and dust, but in good repair nonetheless. The sign over the door shone with a gleam of new paint: “Madame Ahsoka’s.”

He left his beloved pistol, the one old Ben had given him when he was still just a young boy, with Andor’s man and entered the establishment. Inside Ahsoka’s, the first thing to hit a man was the smell. Luke had smelled sweat, livestock, and dirt every day of his life, but they had never seemed tedious until entering that building. The scents of perfumes and incense were pleasant, not overwhelming. The lighting was low and there were beautiful women lounging around the room behind a podium where a tall man stood.

“3 credits for the day, 5 for the night,” he said.

Luke pulled out the letter from Ackbar and held it out to the man. “We have been sent by Mayor Ackbar of Tatooine to speak with Ms. Jade.”

The man carefully unfolded the letter, read it slowly, and looked up at Luke from over his half-moon glasses. “What business?”

“Kaytoo, let them pass.” A woman appeared from a side-room. Her red hair was down around her shoulders, and she was wearing a fashionable gown. He had heard stories of the owner of Yavin’s brothel and her beauty, but he was never a man to visit such an establishment. The tales were no exaggeration.

They were allowed to pass, and Ms. Jade approached them. First reaching her hand out to Han, who bowed over it, removing his hat.

“It’s been a while Mr. Solo, I’m glad to see you have returned. Even if under queer circumstances.”

“Pleasure as always, Ms. Jade.” Han let go of her hand as she moved to Leia.

The two women eyed each other, before Ms. Jade finally moved to Luke. He was sure she was surprised that they would bring a woman on official business. Ms. Jade held out her hand in the same manner she had to Han. Luke tipped his hat, and removed it, reaching out his hand to shake Ms. Jade’s. The surprise on her face told him was not expecting this, but Luke wanted the nature of this business to be clear from the beginning.

“Ms. Jade, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Sheriff Luke Skywalker over in Tatooine.” He held his hat against his chest.

“I’ve heard of you. The men that come here, they tell stories of the great sheriff of Tatooine who drove back the Imperial Company single handedly.” She had taken a step back. Her face was placid, but Luke felt that she was trying to charm him nonetheless.

Luke set his jaw and nodded. “I hate to inform you, ma’am, I am not that man. I took no pleasure in the events of a year ago, and had plenty of help.”

“Then you are the man they speak of. Tell me, what important business has Ackbar sending a small band over?”

“Ma’am, if I may, could we speak in private?”

“Ain’t nothing you can’t say to me in front of my girls, and I don’t know how private a group of our size will be.” She gestured to the women around the room, who were all pretending not to pay attention to the characters in their home.

Luke needed control of this information as long as he could, and he was not about to announce his business until he had to. “Ma’am, please, our business concerns Scarif, and the annexation of Jakku.”

Ms. Jade looked shocked once again. There was fear behind her eyes, and Luke was glad the business of Scarif had rattled more than just Tatooine. “Follow me.” She took them into a large room adjacent to the main room. “This is my office, please, make yourselves comfortable.”

Sheriff Andor wasted no time lounging on the couch by the door. Luke pulled out a chair across Ms. Jade’s desk for his sister and sat beside her. He quickly eyed Han who stood by the door, with Chewie right beside him. The cowboy nodded at him quickly, pulling out a cigar from his back pocket.

“Thank you for your time, Ms-” Luke started to say.

Ms. Jade waved her hand at him. “Get on with it, Skywalker.”

He cleared his throat. “Well, as I’m sure you’re aware, the city of Scarif has been annexing town after town, village after village on its borders.”

She nodded, pouring herself a drink, but not offering any to her guests. “Leaving us to wonder who is next, yes.”

“Well, we over in Tatooine were thinking to stop them here- er, there.”

She looked between Luke and Leia as Luke stared her down and Leia opened the book she had brought with her in preparation for her part. “Go on.” She lit a cigarette and sucked in the smoke, blowing it out towards her guests.

Leia went into her part, explaining the law and their reasoning behind becoming a city as well as the requirements to become a city.

Ms. Jade nodded. “And where do I come into all of this?”

“Well, everyone knows that you run this town, Ms. Jade,” Leia said. “And Tatooine can fulfill all the requirements for becoming a city except for the minimum population of 1,001.”

Her eyebrows raised as she took another drag. “And you think Yavin will get you there. Honey, there can’t be more than 200 people in this dusty town. Your town isn’t that much bigger.”

“We have 347-”

“348, Mr. and Mrs. Motha had their baby last night,” Luke reminded her quietly.

“348, with your 200 that makes 548 or so.” Leia finished.

“So what about the other 400-some odds?” Ms. Jade didn’t sound convinced.

“There are 6 other towns in the area. All around the same size, even if only half join together, we’d have a chance.”

There was silence before Ms. Jade laughter cut through it. She put out her cigarette in the ashtray on her desk, laughing to herself. “What makes you think your little plan is even going to work? Or that the people of Yavin would even want to join in?”

“We-”

“You say you’re trying to avoid annexation, but you come in here with your law books and your letters from the mayor. You’re just trying to annex us, just like Scarif.”

Luke could tell Leia was at the end of her patience. “If Tatooine wanted to annex Yavin, there would be little you could do to stop us.” The threat in her voice was loud and clear, Luke sighed.

“And so, given what my sister here has told you,” Luke gestured to Leia, pulling his own pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. “D’ya mind?” He asked and she waved. He lit one with a match and inhaled deeply. “Given that Tatooine could annex Yavin without your approval, the mere act of coming to meet you shows the difference between us and Scarif.”

Ms. Jade eyed him. “Because you’ve given us fair warning, Sheriff? Hell, excuse me if I don’t drop to my knees right now and thank the Almighty.”

Luke chuckled and took another drag. “No, we came here so that we might be partners in this, equals. Divided we are nothing, but together we could be strong, Ms. Jade. Apart, we’d have no chance against the men in Scarif. If you don’t take this offer, what will you do? Wait until they knock on your door and make you sign away your town at gunpoint? The town that you built up from nothing?” He sat up and forwards in the chair, staring dead into his hostess’s eyes. “They don’t even need your signature, did you know that? It could be anyone that signs away your town, even someone who don’t even live here.”

She laughed. “Now I know you’re lying.”

Luke put his hand on Leia’s book and pushed it across the desk to her, sending papers flying. Ms. Jade jumped slightly in her chair and Luke sat back. “The law is very clear. Or unclear, in this particular case.”

Leia stood to point out the phrase in question as Ms. Jade read. The hostess sat back and thought for a moment, quiet in her thoughts. Leia sat back down and she shared a look with Luke. He was unsure of her thoughts, but she reached out to grip his hand. He gripped her hand back tight, hopeful.

Ms. Jade bit her lip in thought and folded her hands over her chest. “We would be partners, Sheriff Skywalker.”  
Luke almost sighed in relief. “You have my word, Ms. Jade.”

She scoffed. “Words didn’t mean anything even back in old days. I want a contract, with your signature, and Mayor Ackbar’s and any other yahoos that join us in this foolish quest.”

“Is that a yes, Ms. Jade?”

She sighed. “Yes, it is.”

Leia cried out in excitement, gripping Luke’s hand. The three of them stood. Leia embraced Luke as he shook Ms. Jade’s hand and then Leia shook her hand.

“Cassian, tell Bodhi some champagne is in order,” Ms. Jade called out to Cassian as she lit another cigarette.

* * *

Not long later in a place quite near, a man sat in a long, sleek hallway. The walls shone bright with cleanliness, and the only thing that marred the floor’s dark gleam was the blood red carpet running along its length, seemingly without end. The man tried not to fidget with impatience and unease, but his traitorous knee bounced in tandem with his heartbeat. He wouldn’t have been summoned if it wasn’t important.

He was nearing his fifth year with the company, already having risen to his high position purely from his own merit. With his recent work, he was sure he would be considered for another promotion this coming quarter. This meeting was most likely not concerning that.

Finally, the door opened and his knees straightened in an instant, causing his vision to blur. The secretary nodded and gestured inside the room. “He will see you now,” he said, holding the door open.

The man straightened his tie and collar, pulling his pin-striped vest flat over his stomach. He quickly put each foot in front of the last and cleared his throat. The secretary closed the door behind him with an ominous thud.

“Ah Motti, come in, come in.” The Boss behind the desk bid the newcomer. He gestured to the chair across from the desk and Motti sat. The Boss did not look up from the papers he was examining through his spectacles. Motti tried to breath, waiting to hear what he had been summoned for.

After what felt to be another hour, the Boss finally set the papers down and whipped off the spectacles, setting them aside. “So, how goes the front?” He folded his hands on top of the desk and looked at Motti expectantly.

Motti blinked at the Boss for a second and then sputtered. “Sales are up 3.7%, and the marketing depar-”

The Boss waved his hands. “Yes, I read the most recent communication as well, Motti. I mean about your department. How’s the special project going?”  
_What does he know?_

Motti wasn’t even sure that he knew what the news he had received the day before even meant. How could this man?

“Well, the recent acquisition of Jakku went through without--as they say--a hitch, sir. I think you’ll find-”

“And you haven’t received any news since the acquisition of Jakku?” The stone face behind the desk betrayed nothing.

Motti received communications about the towns surrounding the ever growing city of Scarif every week. The Boss knew that. Those communications were not what the Boss was asking about.

“There has been some news about some rabble from one of our latest considerations: Tatooine.” Truth it was then, hopefully it would set him free. “But- but-”  
“But what, Hotti? Spit it out.”

“We don’t even know what it means. It could be nothing.” His heart was sinking in his chest, pounding that damned rhythm, his knee following in kind.  
The Boss nodded, picking opening a new file. “See to it that it is.”

The door opened behind him and Hotti stood, bolting out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support. If you like this fic, please check out my other Han/Leia fic "After my Father's Funeral."


	4. Chapter 4

Sheriff Skywalker wasted little time for celebration, Mara noted. A glass of champagne, more or less a sip, before getting back to business. A school district would have to be charted, and a census taken. He asked for permission to leave his sister with her as well as another woman from Tatooine to assist her. Mara promised the help of all her men, including Cassian’s, and the protection of the women Luke was putting in her charge.

He returned by the end of the day with two trunks, a young woman, and a contract. She signed it right there on Kaytoo’s podium, offering him another drink. He politely refused, apologizing for taking so long to return.

“It ain’t nothing, sheriff. Came quicker than a jackrabbit spotted by a coyote, and I make my business in men coming quick.”

He didn’t acknowledge her comment, but she thought his face might have turned redder. In the lighting of the parlor, it was hard to tell, and it was considerably warmer than usual, she felt.

He thanked her for looking after Miss Organa and Miss Erso. “If you have a hotel in town, I’m sure that would suit them just fine,” he had said.

She waved that idea out of the air. “They’ll stay here, Sheriff.” She took pleasure in seeing the color drain from his face, and she laughed. “You think this place is only a cathouse? How little you know, Sheriff. The two young ladies will stay in my apartments on the third floor, no clients are allowed past the second. There’s a separate entrance. I take great care of my guests.”

That relieved him of some stress, she could tell. He was looking to leave, she saw, and noticed it was almost dark by then.

“Why don’t you stay the night?” She wasn’t sure if she wanted him to refuse or accept, or even why she had offered. She had been very careful to never let men stay overnight that were not clientele or employed by her. But something told her she would never have to worry about this man overstepping his bounds.

He refused, saying he needed to be close to Tatooine just in case. He came back the next morning, telling her he was going to Crait, another town that shared a border with Yavin and Tatooine. Mara sent Cassian and Bodhi with him, Solo, and that Indian fellow, which left Chirrut and Baze to stand guard along with Kaytoo as doorman.

Madame Ahsoka, who had plucked Mara out from under a man and placed her under a wing, had started out as three women in a covered wagon, taking turns with clientele. The first purchase she’d made with their profits was hiring a bodyguard. Ahsoka was the one who taught Mara that the ability to conduct business safely was the number one priority, and she had never forgotten that lesson. As the town grew around the good madame’s business, there had never been a question when she had been alive who the town answered to. The folks back east would scoff at a woman running a town, much less the owner of a whorehouse, but the citizens of Yavin never forgot who brought them there, and who kept them safe. When she passed, Mara had done her best to keep the same attitude. The sheriff served her, and she kept her people and her girls safe.

She showed Miss Organa the secret entrance to her apartments, and told her that if she needed to leave the brothel, to take Chirrut with her for protection. The young woman gave her an incredulous look, and Mara laughed.

“I know what you’re thinking, he don’t look like much more than a blind, pious old man. You’ll just have to trust me, no harm will come to you with him,” she assured, sitting at her desk across from her guest.

“How does a man like that come to be in your pocket?” Miss Organa asked, not convinced.

“In another life, he’d been a man of God. But then the Devil came knocking at his door.” Mara poured both of them a drink and took a sip. “He preaches for the girls on Sundays, and reminds us all of God’s love.” Miss Organa nodded, taking a drink of her own. Mara gestured to the office. “Feel free to do any work you need in here. Anything you might need, let any of my men or girls know, and they’ll get it to you. Also, be sure not to use the entrance to the parlor unless you’d like to meet some maybe not-so-friendly characters.”

“Thank you, Ms. Jade.”

“Please, Mara.”

“Leia. Thank you for allowing me to stay here, Mara.”

She chuckled. “Why of course, I’d never ask for you to go anyplace else. This place is safer than any hotel and has better company than any saloon.”

Leia did her work from Mara’s office, having Baze or Chirrut bring her the information she needed. Though she did leave occasionally to see sites or take headcounts herself.

Miss Erso helped Leia most days, or else sat and read in her room. She had taken quite a liking to Chirrut, who seemed to soothe her after the tragedy of losing her parents. Cassian had also been visiting the old priest more since the young Miss Erso had been staying with them, and Mara was sure it wasn’t to confess his sins.

Sheriff Skywalker had seen to it that Cassian didn’t spend all his time in Yavin. Most days he was negotiating with other towns, or helping take headcounts. Crait had agreed, Mustafar had not. But it was easy for them out in Mustafar, they didn’t share a border with Scarif, and if Sheriff Skywalker’s crazy plan worked, they wouldn’t have to worry about annexation. Skywalker had come the night after they had disagreed and told her how smug Mayor Tarkin had looked. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say he wants us to fail,” he said, after a half-bottle between the two of them. “Doesn’t he know that if we fail, he will have a border with Scarif?”

“Maybe that’s what he wants,” Mara suggests. “Not everyone can hate being annexed, or else more would’ve tried what we are.”

Luke shook his head. “Word is getting out about our proposal. One of Sheriff Jarrus’ men from out in Geonosis visited me in Tatooine yesterday. He was sent with a sealed message saying Geonosis would comply with being annexed by Tatooine.”

That was bad, but she faked a smile anyway. “That don’t mean nothing, Sheriff. They see the other towns meeting and colluding, and they got scared. It don’t mean they know about the plan.”

“Or that everyone knows about it. And anyway we can’t add Geonosis because they share a border with Mustafar but not any of the other towns that have agreed.”

“They share one with Kyloth, don’t they?” Mara blew smoke out and took another drag of her cigarette.

He squinted, seemingly trying to recall his mental map in a drunken haze. “I do not recall.” Luke took his own drag.

“Well, if they do and Kyloth agrees, we’ll have Mustafar surrounded.”

He shifted in his seat uneasily. “That may be, or they’ll be secured in their plan to stay out of ours. I don’t like the idea of bullying whole towns into following my say.”

He said goodbye soon after, limping back to Tatooine. The men from Tatooine didn’t visit very often, mostly the Sheriff to update her on his quest. But there was one other man that made the occasional visit: the wayward Han Solo. The first of his visits was a night much like any other. Baze was off keeping the peace, and taking census. Chirrut was in his spot on the stool in the corner, praying most likely. Men were talking to the girls, liquor was flowing, and all was well with her business when Han Solo made a move to enter Ahsoka’s.

“5 to stay the night,” Mara reminded him. “And I’m sure I have no need to tell you again that Qi’ra left us, so you’ll have to find a new favorite.”

He looked surprised, then smirked. “I’m not staying the night, madame. Jus’ want to make sure the ladies are settled in.”

“I can do that just fine, Solo. Pay up or get out.”

He held up his hands and pulled his purse from his pocket. He separated one five credit coin from the rest, dropping it into Kaytoo’s open hand. He passed by, and Mara pushed a drink towards him. “Welcome, good sir. May you find what you’re looking for tonight.”

He raised the glass, but did not drink. “Where’s Miss Organa?”

Mara’s eyebrows shot up. She was sure he would let up the ruse of checking on the women when he’d passed the rope and go straight for her girls.

“My office, but she’s working, I wouldn’t-”

“Cheers, madame.” He turned and walked away as soon as she spoke, and Mara watched him go. She wasn’t sure if she should be happy or concerned.

* * *

 The large wardrobe had seemed out of place in an office, but Leia had done her best to put it out of her mind. Her hostess had opened her home and her town, and Leia didn’t want to repay her by snooping around her things. It had plagued her thoughts for days, and when Mara left her alone to “make the rounds,” Leia couldn’t ignore her curiosity any longer. The wardrobe was large, and well made. She couldn’t imagine what it must’ve cost to make, and then to ship out here. The contents were recognizable immediately to Leia. What her hostess would do with gowns in her office of all places, Leia was unsure, but they were there--all tailormade in various fashions. She assumed they were the latest fashion from back east, but Leia had lost touch with that life when she had boarded a train five years ago. 

She pulled a particular one down, white and gold--a dress you might wear to the fair or for New Years. There was a mirror next to a screen, and Leia held the dress up against her chest to look at herself. A moment of vanity, the first she had allowed herself in a long time. There was a chuckle from across the room and she nearly cried out in fear. But a glance told her it was only Mr. Solo. She sighed, and turned to put the gown away.

“Don’t scare me like that, Mr. Solo,” she chastised him, shutting the wardrobe. “You shouldn’t even be here. Don’t you know the meaning of propriety?”

“Excuse me, sweetheart, but I didn’t just ride from Kyloth to Tatooine and back to be given a lecture,” He said, taking a seat on the couch near the door.

“Then why did you come, Mr. Solo? You could have stayed in Tatooine, or perhaps you were looking for some female companionship.” Leia sat with her back to him, making note of the census data Baze had given her earlier the day.

The cowboy was silent for a moment. “D’it bother you to think who I may have spent my night with?”

Leia hadn’t anticipated that question, and her face burned with embarrassment. She didn’t want to face this now, now that there were so many other, more important things to occupy her mind. The plan to keep them all safe was still in its infancy, she was barred from joining Luke as well as sleeping in her own bed, and Jyn cried herself to sleep every night. And here was Mr. Han Solo, asking a question that hurt her chest to think about. “It is none of my concern or business who you invite into your bed, Mr. Solo.”

He chuckled. “I thought everything that happened around here was your business.”  
She shook her head. There was a small pause, and it seemed like they would sit in silence until one of them left. Han spoke first. “I had to make sure you were settled in and doing well.” 

“You mean Miss Erso, and I.” Leia didn’t look back as she spoke, sure her face was red.

“Her too, but, in truth, I came to see that the madame hadn’t recruited you. She can be quite persuasive.”

She turned back and glared at him, his face split into a smirk and she fumed. “What kind of woman do you think I am?”

“One who could give the whole West a lecture whether it deserved it or not.” 

Her anger faded at the mention of the West. Such a wild place it was. Such a wild life she was living as she made sense of census data and county layouts. “That life is dying,” she said.

Han yawned. “And it’s a crying shame.” He took a drink and wiped his mouth on his sleeve almost as if to illustrate his point, though Leia was sure this was lost on him. “Used to be a body could find himself out there in the dust. He’d go out a green boy, lost, and come back a man, found.”

Leia wouldn’t consider Mr. Solo to be a found man, but thought there might be some truth to his statement. After-all, isn’t that what she had done?

Mr. Solo continued. “Now it’s all statehood and laws. Beginning to feel like I’m back in Corellia.”

This admission was surprising to her. “You’re from Corellia, Mr. Solo?”

“Yes ma’am, born and raised.” That would explain the “ma’am”ing and the “sweetheart”, those Southern men were known for their pet-names.

She did some math in her head, estimating his age. “Were you in the war?”

He flinched a little, and Leia regretted what she had said immediately. Though it explained how a boy from Corellia would end up herding cattle in Alderaan territory. How many veterans had come out west to find what they had lost on the battlefield?

“Yes’m.” He took another drink, and Leia felt it best to talk about something different.

“I was born in Tatooine, I was adopted by and sent to live with my cousins, the Organas, after my mother died in childbirth.”

“They sent you away to be civilized. But the West roped you right back in, I see.” His smirk was back.

She smiled. “Civilization isn’t so bad.”

“Miss your fancy dresses?” He gestured to the wardrobe and Leia blushed.

“I can live without the frivolities that come with it. But there’s something to be said about the safety the state gives you.” She didn’t meet his eyes as she spoke.

“They weren’t kidding when they called it the _Wild_ West. And I suppose when I was young I thought it romantic to return here to the dust and find where I’d come from. But a young woman’s family was murdered in their house within these past weeks, and there’s no recourse? That would never happen in Coruscant. Anarchy is very liberating until you have something to protect.” She yawned, itching for a stretch. She stood, and Mr. Solo did too. “It’s late, I ought to go to bed, Mr. Solo.”

“I had best be getting back too. Long day tomorrow, just like all the others.”

They stared at each other from across the room, and it seemed almost like he took a step towards her direction, away from the door, when Mara came in. Mr. Solo excused himself, and Mara sent her to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support


	5. Chapter 5

Her first day back in Tatooine, Luke laid the contract out in front of her at the dining table. Five signatures out of the eight allotted were present, and Leia clasped her hands over it, thanking God for everything.

“How many people?”

“1,078. Strike that, 77. Old Bossk passed away last night.”   


She took ahold of his hand, gripping it tightly. “We did it.”   


“We’re not out of the woods yet, sister. I’m on my way to tell the other leaders, and we’ll head to Naboo first thing tomorrow.”   


“May I come along?” she begged. He hadn’t let her come to meet the other towns, partly for her safety and saying he needed her to stay in Yavin as a gesture of goodwill to Mara. Though Leia wasn’t convinced that he didn’t use her as an excuse to visit Madame Ahsoka’s. Not for the girls, but for the owner. 

“Sure, looking like it’ll just be the two of us, sister.” 

She frowned slightly. “Mr. Solo and Chewie won’t be joining us?” He, Mr. Solo, had visited her a handful of times in Yavin, all under the guise of “checkin’ on her,” but Leia wasn’t sure of his real intentions.

Luke bit his lip and shook his head. “No.” He sat down next to, a concerned look on his face. “I don’t know how much they’ll be around, Leia.”   


She looked down and back up at him. “Are they alright?”

“Oh, they’re fine. Han got a tip that someone in Takodana may have recovered most of Jabba’s steers, and he’s looking to acquire them so he could buy back his freedom.”   


Leia’s face fell and she tried to jump up, but Luke held her down. “It’s not safe, it’s going to go wrong. How is he going to buy all those steers? It’s some sort of a trap, I’m sure of it.”

“Leia, calm yourself. Han has assured me its an old friend of his. It’ll be fine, I assure you.”   


Leia was not convinced. “We must go after him.”   


“After the business with the town, we will. Alright? We’ll stop by in Takodana on the way back from Naboo, you have my word. We have to pass through to change  horses regardless.”   


That settled her down, but not by much. “Why not find him on our way there?”   


“I would prefer not to get sidetracked on our way there. We’ll pass through, and if we see him, we see him. But we won’t worry until we’re on our way back.” 

She was about to argue when there was a frantic knocking at the door. Luke ran to the door to see Wedge standing there. He exclaimed that several men had come into town and were headed for the mayor’s office. Luke ran out, instructing Wedge to stay there with Leia.

Leia paid no mind, grabbing her hat off the peg as she rushed past Wedge.

“You’re going to have to keep up to stay with me, Wedge,” she called out as he tried to grab her. She chased after Luke, with Wedge following close behind. She ran all the way to the town meeting hall and into the mayor’s office.

A big man had a gun pointed at the mayor as he signed a document. 

“What are they doing, who are they?” she whispered to Luke.

He cursed under his breath when he saw her. “You should’ve stayed home.”   


“You’d save a lot of breath not telling me to do things. What is Ackbar signing?”

“An agreement to be annexed by Scarif as a representative of Tatooine.”

She also cursed under her breath. “We were so close. Why must our hard work come to nothing?”   


“Hush. The war ain’t over yet, sister.”   


Ackbar handed the pen back to the stranger with a gun. The man chuckled. “Thanks pard. It’s a pleasure doing business with you. I feel this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, boys. Don’t you agree?” A collective laugh came up as he moved away, nodding to Luke and Leia. 

“Good sir, if I may have a word.” Ackbar stood, red-faced as ever. The man stopped and turned back, a smile on his face as he chewed his tobacco. 

“I ask only that you listen to my warning and heed it. This way, your way, of life is dying, and the days when you can point a gun at someone and get your way are numbered.”   


The man shrugged. “It worked today.” He tipped his hat and walked out with his goons.

Ackbar sighed and slumped in his chair, the color draining from his face. Leia rushed over to him and embraced him.

“You had no choice, they would’ve killed you,” she told him.

He chuckled and patted her arm. “It’s been a good run, Leia.”   


“It may not be over yet,” Luke said, holding up the paperwork. “You reckon we could get this to Naboo before those bastards in Scarif get there?”   


Leia stood still for a second, then ran out. “Wedge! We’re going to need the wagon a might sooner than we’d thought!”

* * *

 

The sabacc table was calling him, he knew it. But Chewie had grabbed his arm and shook his head when the waiting had gotten to him. He had figured one game couldn’t hurt anybody, and he could maybe walk into this deal with some real money, not the small sum Luke had loaned him. 

“I’m sorry it isn’t more,” he had told Han, not looking at him.

“I can’t take this from you, kid.” He didn’t know what made him say it. A younger him would’ve taken it and run. He almost scoffed at that thought, younger him wouldn’t stolen it from Luke a long time ago. 

“Take it before I change my mind. As a thank you for helping me save the town.” He’d clapped Han on the shoulder. “Take care of yourself, Han.”

He’d nodded, and left. On the way to Takodana with Chewie besides him, he wondered whether he might come back if this somehow miraculously worked. He’d be a free man. Free to join another cattle train, or try and make it in Hoth territory. A small voice in his head grew to a scream: or he could buy some land, marry, and settle down. He tried not to think about it, but the thought kept coming back all the way to Takodana. Where would he go? Civilization was budding Tatooine, and he’d burned that garden down a long time ago. A pair of dark eyes under a wide-brimmed hat and a dusty dress flooded the vision in his mind’s eye. He imagined coming into a cabin he’d built on a tract of land all his own and she’d be- He stopped that thought right before it could grow further.

“Hey Chewie.” The Wookie warrior grunted, keeping his eyes on the road. “How does Hoth territory sound after this?”

_ [“My ancestors always warned the dangers of crossing the mountains.”]  _

“Yeah, well, they’re dead, aren’t they?”

_ [“No thanks to your people.”] _

“You’re my only people, Chewie.” 

Chewie grunted in disbelief and Han scoffed. 

“What, them?” Han made a gesture back in the direction of Tatooine. “Those aren’t  _ my  _ people.”   


_ [“But you want them to be.”] _

Han scoffed. “I don’t know where you get your ideas from.”   


_ [“I think it is time to stop running.”] _

“What’re you, scared? I’ll get us out there, no problem. When have I ever steered you wrong?”   


Chewie cursed in his native tongue, and Han couldn’t quite make out if he had said he was going to shoot him or if he had to cough. 

Chewie’s look when he held Han back from the sabacc table said everything. Don’t run, for once in your life, finish what you start.

Finally Maz came down from her hiding place, squinting at the two of them. She gestured at them to follow her. They sat a table in the back.

“Maz, it’s good to see you again,” Han told her, smiling. She ran her hand along Chewie’s arm, and he jumped back. He cursed at her in his native Shryiiwook. “He says it’s good to see you.”

“I know what he said, Solo.” She spoke to him in his language, and he recoiled back at her words.

_ [“Dust bitch, I hope you burn!”] _

“Now, now, Chewie, that ain’t no way to talk to a lady,” Han chastised, pulling his friend back as Maz blew kisses to him. “A lovely place you’ve got here, Maz.”   


She snapped her attention back to him, almost as if she remembered why they were here. “Cut it, Solo,” she said, leaning back in her chair. “I assume you’re here for Jabba’s property.”

“How much?”   


“Well, I recovered 24 of the suckers, at 100 a head that makes 2,400 credits.”

Han whistled. The kid didn’t give him nearly as much. “I’ll give you 25 a head.”

She laughed. “Why would I cut you such a deal?”

Han shrugged. “For old times’ sake?”   


“We never had any old times. You stayed the night and lost too much at sabacc back before those wonderful, sweet men in Scarif took over, but I see ten of those every week.”

“Then for charity. You’d be saving my life.”   


She scoffed. “I’d be saving nothing then. How many years you got left steer-driving? Five tops?”

Han’s jaw dropped. “I’ve got plenty o’ years left under my belt and I’m good for plenty more than steer-drivin’.” 

She laughed, but then quietened down. She seemed to think of something. “Tell you what, Han. I’ll cut you a deal. 50 a head.”

Han blinked and then laughed. “You got it, Maz. I won’t-”   


“That’s not the end of it.” His face fell. “50 a head, and I want in.”

He was confused, he looked at Chewie, who shrugged. “Want in on what, Maz?”

She was whispering now, looking over her shoulder. “The deal you’ve got in Tatooine.”   


He leaned in, also whispering. “What deal in Tatooine?”   


She sighed. “The deal you’ve got with the other towns to get away from those Imperial thugs in Scarif. I want in on it.”

“Imperial, what?”   


Maz looked surprised. “You don’t know?” Han and Chewie shook their heads. Maz looked around and leaned in even further. “They run this whole operation, the Imperial Company.”

“They’re the ones behind Scarif?”

Maz nodded. “They founded the damn town. It’s common knowledge around here ‘cause they don’t care who knows it when they’ve already won. Some folks say that first they’re going for the towns out here in the West, then Alderaan, then the Republic, and then, who knows, maybe the world.” This information was swirling around Han, he had to sit back. “Han, Han, you alright? You don’t look good.” Luke and Leia, he had to warn them. 

He bolted up. “Chewie, pay her and get the steers to Jabba.” 

“Where are you going?”   


“I forgot something back in Tatooine!” He started to make his way to the front. 

“Han Solo, get back here or the deal’s off!”   


“Then I guess I’ll see you in Hell, Maz!” He pushed through the crowd, and into the outside. He ran for his horse when he heard a voice calling out his name.

“Are you ok?” He looked to see his prayers answered, Luke and Leia on a wagon. He ran up to them.

“What are you doing-” He shook his head. “Never mind that, the Imperial Company. They’re the ones behind Scarif. They founded the town, they’re trying to take over!”

“We were just served annexation papers,” Leia told him. She held up an envelope. “We’ve got to get these to Naboo before they get there.” 

“If what you’re saying is the truth, I’ve got to get back to Tatooine,” Luke exclaimed. “Han, take the papers and head there as quick as you can.” 

Leia started to climb down as Han reached for the papers. “I’m coming with you!”

“You’ll only slow him down, just give him the papers, Leia!” Luke exclaimed, reaching for her while trying to keep ahold of the reigns.

“What’ll I do back home? Sit at home and wait for you two to take care of everything? No, I’m going to take these here papers to Naboo, and Han is going to take me there!” By that time she was down from the wagon and was gripping onto Han.

He groaned and lifted her onto his horse. “Dammit, sweetheart! Why do you always have to make everything so complicated?” He jumped up behind her. “Go on back to Tatooine, Luke. I’ll take care of her. We’ll be back soon!” He kicked Falcon into a run and they sped off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the support


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned, if only to finish what I've started.

The ride was long and hard, and they didn’t make it to the capital until after the sun had already set. Han was used to staying in the saddle for a full day, sometimes even a couple, getting what sleep one could and only getting down to relieve oneself. Leia was not, and he could tell she was getting uncomfortable and tired. He forced her to drink what little water they had, only taking the last sip when she reminded him how much relied on him not passing out.

The capital was the oldest city in Alderaan, founded by the first settlers who crossed the Dagobah River with nothing but a donkey and a wooden raft. The city had spread out from the first settlers, now with paved roads, tall buildings, and carriages. They found a hotel with only one room. Leia blushed a deep red when the clerk told them, though it may have been from riding in the sun all day. 

“We’ll take it,” Han told them, and winced when she stepped on his foot, hard. The clerk handed them the key and he passed it to her. “Go get some sleep. I’ll sleep with Falcon.”

“In the stables? That’s crazy, no, come up to the room and we’ll- we’ll figure something out.”

“What, we’ll sleep in the same bed? One of us on the floor?” He shook his head. “Straw is a helluva lot more comfy than the floor and I couldn’t sleep next to you imagining your brother’s face should he ever find out.” He patted her shoulder awkwardly, pushing her towards the rooms. “Go on, sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

She gave him a concerned look as she went up, but he tried to put it out of his mind. Falcon whinnied when he set eyes on him, and Han scoffed. “Yeah, yeah, another long night for the two of us, girl.” 

She nudged his chest with her nose as he closed the gate behind him and he scratched behind her ears. He bundled up what straw he could for a makeshift bed, curling up under the saddle blanket.

He awoke to someone shaking him. He waved them away, having only just closed his eyes to sleep. The shaking was harder and saying something. He bolted awake, thinking it might be Falcon, but it was Leia, squatting down in the stable. He blinked at her a few times, and looked around, seeing the daylight streaming through the window.

“What time is it?”

“7, but-”

“Wake me at 8.” He rolled back over. He heard her huff and felt her tiny hands grab his side and hauled him back over.

“No you don’t! City Hall opens at 8, I brought you some food and coffee.” He sat up and rubbed his eyes as she collected the plate of eggs and toast and the cup of coffee, sitting on her legs to give it to him.

He sighed and took it from her, drinking and eating. He felt awful, after such a hard ride yesterday and the stable last night, Han wanted nothing more than to curl up back under the hay until he felt normal again. Leia didn’t look much better. Though not covered in the usual layer of dust as everything was in Tatooine and looking by no means disheveled, she looked like she’d slept not much better than him. They sat there in silence with only the noise of their breathing and Falcon eating with the occasional huffing.

He finished, standing up and stretching. Leia collected his plate and cup and hurried away, promising to meet him out in front of the stable in a minute. She looked only at the ground as Han picked up the saddle blanket to place on Falcon’s back. He saddled her up and walked out to see Leia waiting for him, hat placed on her head and her arms folded over her chest with the papers in her hand. He nodded at the stable boy putting away feed for the morning, flipping him a credit for feeding Falcon.

“G’morning, ma’am,” Han said to Leia, pretending as if the events of the last half-hour did not occur. Pretending that he’d gotten enough sleep and just happened to meet a beautiful stranger in front of this hotel. “May I offer you a ride?”

She looked confused at first, but then smiled and laughed. “Goodmorning, sir. I would be delighted.” He handed the reigns to the stable boy as she walked towards him, her arms out. He placed his hands on her waist and lifted her onto Falcon’s back.

He hoisted himself up behind her and took the reigns. “Could we see about getting another horse for the way back?” she asked him.

“What, don’t like being squeezed between a hot-blooded animal and a horse?” he asked with a smirk.

She snorted as they moved towards city hall. “Well I’m not very comfortable.”

“Well, I can’t make a lot of promises, sweetheart. Unless you want to stay here until I come back with another horse.” 

They argued for a bit until something made Leia go quiet. She was staring at the crowd and Han looked. “What is it, Leia? See a ghost?”

She shook her head. “I thought I saw one of the men from Scarif who came to Tatooine yesterday.”

Han looked around but couldn’t see anyone with horns and a tail, but nudged Falcon into a trot nonetheless. 

“There, there he is,” she exclaimed, gripping his arm. He looked over at the man she was pointing at. When the man saw they were looking towards him, he kicked his own horse into a run, and Han did the same.

They were racing through the streets of Naboo now. Whistles were blowing and people were shouting, but Han didn’t pay any mind. He only stared at the man he was gaining on and passing. They stopped in front of a large building with a dome on top. Han jumped off and held his arms out for Leia. She slid into his arms and he pushed her towards the steps.

“Run, go!” he told her. She hiked up her skirts as they raced up the stairs, neck and neck with the Scarif men.

“Stop right there, dogs!” one man shouted drawing his weapon and pointing it at Han and Leia.

She gasped as Han pulled out his own weapon, pressing herself against his back. Three guns were pointed at him. He took one step back, up one stair, dragging Leia with him.

“How many steps are left?” he whispered back to her.

“Three,” she whispered.

He took three paces back, one up each stair real slow-like. 

“We don’t want to hurt nobody,” one of the men said. “Just head on down the steps, you two, and we’ll forget all about this.”

“You at the top, sweetheart?” he asked her. He felt her nod against his shoulder. “Ok, now, on the count of three you’re going to run in there.”

“Without you? No!” She was gripping onto his shirt.

“Quit that whispering!” They shouted at him.

“You wanted to be of some use? Well this is how you do it. If I don’t come in to find you, find a policeman and get back home.” 

“Don’t say that!”

“On the count of three. One.” She gasped slightly. “Two.” She gripped his shirt even harder. “Let go of me, Leia. Three.” He fired a shot at one man’s foot just as he felt her hands leave his back. It was just a warning shot, but they fired back and Han jumped behind a column. He saw the leader, run inside after her, but focused on the two men still outside.

“Freeze!” shouted another, new voice. “Drop your weapons and put your hands behind your head.”

Han nearly fell over from the deja vu. It had been so long since he’d seen a policeman—not a town appointed sheriff or a hired gun, but a bona fide officer of the law. He had forgotten where he was for a moment. Folks didn’t draw their weapons on other folks in Naboo, wasn’t “civilized.” He was brought back to reality by one of the two men turning tail and running, being followed closely behind by two men in blue. 

“Drop your weapon or I will have no choice but to treat you as a threat!” 

Han set his jaw as he stared at the Scarif man down the barrel of his gun. How many disagreements had he settled this way? If he put his weapon down now, this man would shoot him and then what help'd he be to Leia.

Leia.

He sighed and lowered his gun, dropping it on the ground and putting his hands in the air. The other man growled low in his throat and shot wildly, first at Han and then at the policeman. Han rushed forwards and grabbed his hands, holding the barrel away from both of them. He punched the man’s in the side, in the head until he let go of the gun. He was hauled off the man by two policemen who shoved his hands behind his back but didn’t cuff him.

“Thanks, pal,” said the other policeman, hauling the Scarif man--handcuffed--to his feet.

“No problem, glad to help,” he said as they dragged the two of them away. 

“Should we take him in, sarge?” one of the men besides Han asked, the other went to haul the Scarif man away.

“Sarge” shook his head. “He complied, and assisted police in apprehending a threat. You had me worried there for a moment though, Mr.-”

“Solo, Han Solo. And I was worried too, but I couldn’t very well be hauled away for murder. Not now. I have people to take care of.” 

The sergeant nodded. “Sergeant Lando Clarissian, sir.” They shook hands. “We won’t be locking you up today, but if you could come on down and tell us what happened here, we’d much appreciate it.”

“I have someone waiting for me inside.”

“Won’t be a minute, I promise.”

Han grimaced and looked back for a moment, but followed the sergeant. He did have a thing or two to say about Scarif and their founders the police might be interested in.

* * *

 

Leia was still breathing heavily after handing her paperwork into the clerk and sitting down. The man from Scarif had also come in, and handed his paperwork, and was sat across from her. She tried not to look at him as she waited for the clerk to approve their request.

“Shouldn’t take more than an hour, dearie. Just need to check a few records,” he said with a smile. 

“We know about your plan, Miss,” said the man with a sinister smirk. “And if there’s any mistake with those papers, a mere letter out of place, you will fail.”

She sat up straight and looked dead into his eyes. “There will be no mistake,” she told him. She was painfully aware of the gun openly out on his hip, but he seemed to be aware of the guard patrolling the hallway outside. She wrapped her arms around herself tightly and held her hat in her hand. 

She tried not to shake, she tried to be brave. She told herself to think of Luke, he was always brave. He’d been brave when the Imperial Company had come to take the land out from under them, even after they’d killed Old Ben, the sheriff since before she’d been born. It was her turn to be brave in the face of the Imperialists. She wished Han were there. 

Where could he be? Dead? Arrested? She wasn’t sure which was worse. The thought of Han slain on the steps of the building when she’d run in without him callously, not even there with him in his last moments, she could hardly bare it. 

When he walked in the door an hour later, she jumped up. “Han, You’re alive!”

“What have they said?” he asked as she ran towards him. He seemed surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and gripped him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed. “Jeez, maybe I should have standoffs more often.”

She pulled away to give him an upset look. “Don’t ever do that again.”

The look in his eyes was tender. “As you wish, sweetheart.”

“Excuse me ma’am? Sir?” The clerk piped up. The trio made their way to the counter as the clerk stamped a document twice and slid it forwards. “The request for city-hood of the area now known as New Tatooine has been accepted. This is a receipt for your transaction today, and an official will be in to survey the town within the next two weeks. Thank you.”

Leia and Han were silent for a moment and then cried out in happiness, embracing each other. She wasn’t sure who initiated it, but before they knew it, they were kissing. They both drew back, surprised. He looked worried and was about to let go of her, but she stood on her toes to give him another kiss. 

“Unless you two would like to apply for a marriage license, I suggest you skedaddle, and have a nice day,” said the clerk, clearly annoyed.

Leia laughed and picked up the paper the clerk had given her. 

“I’m sorry, sir, but your request has been denied,” the clerk said to the Scarif man, handing over his own receipt.

The man looked near to bursting with anger as he took the paper and balled it up in his fist. He turned to the other two, finger pointed at them with the other hand on his weapon. Han’s grip on her tightened.

“You may have won today, but this isn’t the last you’ve seen of us.” He stormed out, and they both sighed.

“What’d’ya say to a drink to celebrate, sweetheart?” Han asked, looking down at her.

“I’d love to.”

They walked out, arm in arm.

* * *

 

Han didn’t think the town looked that much different when he and Leia got back, but he saw it in a new light all the same. He asked permission to take a bath instead of going to the town meeting that was held. 

Luke had reported no sign of any Imperial men, and expressed disdain that he had left them to be ambushed on the steps of city hall. Han waved the idea out of the air.

“It ain’t nothing. Met some mighty fine policemen, told them a thing or two about our friends over in Scarif,” he said.

Luke’s jaw dropped. “You did?”

He nodded.

Luke clapped him on the shoulder and smiled a wide smile.

The whole town was in a buzz for the rest of the day, but Han just wanted to sleep. After his bath, he called at the sheriff’s house to see if Leia was doing fine. She looked tired, but happy. She let him steal another kiss before he left, but slapped his hands away and told him to go to bed.

He was heading back to the hotel when he met up with an old friend. He had forgotten in the haze of the past two days about the meeting with Maz and the steers. Suddenly he was on edge again, having not witnessed how this story had ended. Chewie looked just as road-wearie as he did, reaching a hand from under his poncho to hand Han a purse with money. Han opened it and looked back at Chewie, confused.

“This is too much, Chewie, how much did Maz end up taking per head?” 

Chewied grunted.  _ [“I talked her down to 25.”] _

Han gasped and whooped. “We’ll take the steers to Jabba, and we’ll be safe, old pal.”

_ [“It has been done.”] _

Han blinked and shook his head. “What- what did he say?”

_ [“The price is gone from you head, but Jabba says if he ever sees you again, he will shoot you on sight.”] _

“Well, he’ll have to get in line.” Han felt the purse again. “Thank you, Chewie. How did you get Maz down to 25?”

Chewie looked down and shook his head.  _ [“Let us just say that my debt is paid, old friend. It is time for me to head West and save what I can of my people.”] _

Han nodded and held out his hand for Chewie to shake. “It’s been a ride, Chewie. Hope you find your people, and if you’re ever in these parts, don’t hesitate to call on me.”

Chewie shook his hand, mounted his horse, and rode off. Han stared at him until he disappeared on the horizon. He sighed as he started walking back towards the hotel. The days of his youth, of the west, truly were dead. He stood on the hotel porch and looked back across the town, and felt strangely calm about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is an epilogue chapter, but this one concludes the main story-line. Thank you for tuning in, and I'll see y'all around the farm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first line comes from "It's a Beautiful Day" off the Desperate Measures Soundtrack, which I listen to on repeat while writing this fic. This is the last chapter, so I hope you enjoy.

Leia woke up early Sunday morning thinking it was a beautiful day for a lifelong commitment. The whole town had been in a buzz about the wedding for the past week. There was a rumor that everyone in New Tatooine would be there, each coming with food and a cheerful attitude. She was not looking forward to standing up in front of everyone.

“‘Least you’re not the bride,” Luke had told her when she’d expressed her dislike.

“The bride I am not concerned about, the groom however…”

She felt bad for Deputy Andor. After being hired as Luke’s deputy, he had only wanted to marry a nice girl he’d met with very few of the frivolities. Unfortunately, word of their engagement had swept through the city like a wildfire. Hot off celebrating their victory against Scarif, the citizens of New Tatooine probably would’ve toasted a cow giving birth. And thus the wedding of Deputy Cassian Andor to Miss Jyn Erso had quickly become the wedding of the decade. 

“Promises only to be surpassed by one event,” Mara had told her with a certain glint in her eye. 

Leia had blushed and not said anything. Han did seem inclined towards marriage, it seemed. He had told her about a patch of land near town “with enough space for a body, some cattle, and whatever he may grow there.” But no other words had been said, and nothing was set in stone.

Leia helped the bride into her dress, and they whispered sweet words to each other. Jyn was positively glowing that morning. She was naturally a sombre woman,  Leia had found. Whether that was because of losing her parents or she had always been, Leia was unsure. She felt justice had been served to the people of New Tatooine as well as to the Imperial Company after being exposed for dealing in city politics. A law had been passed in Alderaan that no company could interfere with the running of a city.

“Nervous?” she asked Jyn, as they looked in the mirror.

Jyn shook her head. “I’m ready.” 

They made their way quickly to the chapel, taking the wagon Jyn had taken into town so as to keep the ladies’ dresses out of the dust for as long as possible. “It’s also symbolic,” Jyn had said. “This wagon will carry me into yet another chapter of my life.” Chirrut was walking her down the aisle. She had wanted him to officiate, but he was no longer recognized to officiate a ceremony. 

“Perhaps in the old days, we could’ve gotten away with it, but it’s better if Father Jinn do it,” Chirrut had said, with warmth in his unfocused eyes.

Leia was the first one to walk down, and her heartbeat was so loud, she was sure everyone in the chapel could hear it. But then she saw Luke and Han standing near the front, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She allowed herself a single moment to dream, that this was her day, and Han was standing next to the priest, staring at her with love and hope. But she took a breath and looked back at altar, no use in forgetting what she was supposed to do because of her dreaming. 

The ceremony was not long, and everyone chuckled at the old priest’s joke about prairie chickens, and there were sighs of happiness when they both said they would love, honor, and obey. Deputy Andor looked like he was about to faint from excitement and stress by the time he was bid to kiss his bride. 

The crowd erupted into cheers, rice was thrown into the air as the couple made their way out of the church, and the people ran after them, ready to start eating and drinking. An arm found hers and she looked up to see it was Han. She squeezed his arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

“You- you think you’d want something a bit like this?” he asked her, cheeks colored brightly.

She stopped for a second and looked up at him, taking a step back. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

He shrugged and smirked. “S’pose I am, would you say yes?”   


“Did you talk to my brother?”

He shrugged. “Yes, he’s aware”

“Then you have to ask me.”

He looked around at the crowd filing out of the church. “If you think I’m getting down on one knee right here.”   


“You were the one to ask, right here and now.” She took both of his hands. “You don’t have to get down on your knees, just ask.”

“Miss Organa-” She laughed. “Leia, would you do me the honor-” he took a breath and Leia held hers. “Of marrying m-”   


“Yes!” she said.   


“You didn’t even let me finish.”   


“I got impatient, you can finish.” 

He wrapped his arms around her. “Forget it.” He kissed her deeply, without any care who might see. 

They pulled apart and walked arm in arm out of the church. They were directed by a photographer to stand besides Luke and Mara, also arm in arm. Leia eyed them suspiciously, resolving to ask what that might be about later. They stood for what felt like forever as the man exposed the plates and gave them the thumbs up to move again.

After the party was over and everyone went home, after Luke and Mara announced their engagement, after Han bought the land and built a house for his wife--after they continued with their lives, the picture taken that day was framed. They all looked so serious, not a one smiling at the momentous occasion of the union for two people. It was hung in the city hall and labeled: “New Tatooine first couple, Deputy Sheriff Cassian Andor and Miss Jyn Erso.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the kind comments and kudos. Please check out my other Han/Leia stories and I hope to see y'all soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this ends up being a little different. One can only hope.


End file.
